User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Historical Back For Blood
This year saw my first battles with real world warriors, in fact, four back-to-back episodes. I took combatants from the original Deadliest Warrior, User:Elgb333, and User:Kazanshin's fights to see who would win again or lose along with a newcomer. Everyone of these warriors has made their mark on history and slew other great opponents with muskets, swords, and clubs. These four now come back for another round of carnage. Hernán Cortés, the brutal Spanish Conquistador who conquered the Aztec Empire! Hernán Cortés orders Genghis Khan’s head cut off with the garrote. Miyamoto Musashi, the most famous Japanese Samurai who wrote The Book of Five Rings! Miyamoto Musashi cuts Fiore Dei Liberi's head off with his katana. Inuit Raiders, Canadian pillagers who went to war several times against the Cree! The Inuit Raider pushes the Sicarii Assassin off the dock into the frigid water below. Rajput Warriors, India's menacing martial arts master whose exotic weapons horrified invaders! The Rajput Warrior slashes Attila the Hun's throat open with his Khanda. Who is Deadliest? Elimination Period First out is Hernan Cortes due to being the only one with a gun in his current arsenal. While I could give Miyamoto Musashi the Tanegashima and traditional Samurai armor, it would pretty much be a worse version of Kazanshin's Oda Nobunaga vs. Hernán Cortés. As for the Rajput, while they did use guns in one of their fights, they ended in the 11th Century making firearms unlikely and their page doesn't even mention weapons like the Pistol Shield. The Inuit Raiders are far more simple, they never went to war with Europeans and don't use firearms. Now we hit a problem, the Rajput anhilates both with his superior armor currently and Damascus Steel weapons. Again, Miyamoto Musashi could be upgraded but Samurai vs. Rajput has already been done. The Inuit Raider is just doomed against him with iron and copper weapons at best and ivory and leather armor. Miyamoto Musashi vs. Inuit Raider might seem unfair at first glance with the Inuit having better weapons at all ranges and armor along with better physicality. But Miyamoto has weapons with better materials and practically lives to fight unlike the Raiders who fight for resources or against invaders along with Musashi's psychological warfare tactics giving him an unpredictable advantage. Therefore it balances out with each warrior's advantages although I might be doing another historical fight after this... A man in bronze armor, the butt of many jokes in the fights, holds his Dory Spear in one hand and his Aspis shield in the other. A man in wooden armor, who was called a winter knight in edges, drops his Bow and pulls out a Double Sword/Dagger. The two then circle each other. Miyamoto Musashi (Japan) "Do nothing which is of no use." Year:1614 Height:6 Feet Weight:183 Pounds Armor:Silk Kimono Loyalty:Japanese Toyotomi Clan Bio:Miyamoto Musashi was an invincible samurai from Japan's Edo period and was probably the greatest swordsman to ever live. Born in Mimaska Province to a family of lesser nobility, Musashi taught himself the art of swordfighting at a very young age. He won his first duel at the age of thirteen, when he challenged an samurai to a duel killed him using just a bokken. Musashi spent most of his life wandering the countryside just challenging people to duels to prove his strenght. Over his lifetime he won over sixty duels, some of them against multiple enemies, and fought successfully in three major military campaigns, including the defense of Osaka Castle.-DF Wiki Page Short Range:Jutte The handle of Miyamoto's weapon can block swords so he can capture the blade with the hook and has a hidden blade. -1 Foot -0.8 Pounds -Hard Steel Mid Range:Katana The famous Samurai sword is Musashi's bladed quickdraw killer for anyone foolish enough to challenge him to a duel. -2 Feet 5 Inches -2.13 Pounds -Tamahagane Steel Long Range:Wakizashi Miyamoto's other sword is used with his katana as a sidearm in his dual-sword style or as a surprise throwing weapon. -9 Feet 10 Inches Range -26 Inch Steel Blade -1 Pound Special Weapon:Bokken Musashi's original weapon was made from an oar and can bash other Samurai's brains in along with beingable to be dual-wielded. -3 Feet 4 Inches -0.9 Pounds -Wood Oar Physicality:Miyamoto Musashi lived as a hermit and had congenital syphilis but he was still able to win over 60 duels. Tactics:Miyamoto Musashi wanted to enrage his foes in combat by arriving to duels late, smiling during the duel, or even mooning them. This was so he could take advantage of their mistakes and end them. Experience:Miyamoto Musashi was an expert at duels including fighting enemies with different weapons like Nodachis and Kusarigamas. He also has been in large-scale battles on the losing side and survived. Inuit Raider (Canada) 'The People'-English Translation Year:1670 Height:5 Foot 4 Inches Weight:143 Pounds Armor:Ivory and Leather Loyalty:Subarctic Canada Tribe Bio:The Inuit are a group of culturally similar indigenous peoples inhabiting the Arctic regions of Greenland, Canada and Alaska. Inuit is a plural noun; the singular is Inuk. The Inuit languages are part of the Eskimo-Aleut family. Inuit Sign Language is a critically endangered language isolate used in Nunavut. In the United States and Canada, the term "Eskimo" was commonly used by ethnic Europeans to describe the Inuit and Alaska's Yupik and Iñupiat peoples. However, "Inuit" is not accepted as a term for the Yupik, and "Eskimo" is the only term that applies to Yupik, Iñupiat and Inuit. Since the late 20th century, aboriginal peoples in Canada and Greenlandic Inuit consider "Eskimo" to be a pejorative term, and they more frequently identify as "Inuit" for an autonym.-DF Wiki Short Range:War Club The Inuit's durable blunt force weapon can be used with a single hand to break skulls or kill walruses. -1 Foot -2 Pounds -Wood and Stone Mid Range:Harpoon The Raider's spear can kill polar bears, penetrate Cree armor, and be thrown along with an attached rope. -3 Feet -2.8 Pounds -Sharp Stone and Wood Long Range:Cable-Backed Bow The Inuit's bow made out of caribou antlers and tendons has grizzly bearclaw arrows that can bring down caribou. -131 Feet 2 Inches Range -4 Inch Arrows -Lightweight Special Weapon:Ulu The Raider's multipurpose knife is used for skinning animals, cutting children's hair, and killing enemies. -1 Foot -0.3 Pounds -Wood and Copper Physicality:The Inuit Raiders were used to the cold of the Arctic which made them more durable and have greater stamina than the Europeans. Tactics:The Inuit Raiders used their sleds to strike quickly and pummel their targets for their plunder. Their armor also protected them from most blows with multiple layers on the torso and a helmet. Experience:The Inuit Raiders had multiple wars with the Cree and regularly attacked European whalers. They were also skilled hunters who killed a variety of animals including bears and whales. Notes Voting ends on October 3rd. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in the Greek city of Sparta between Miyamoto Musashi with two duelists and a Inuit Raider with two warriors for a three-on-three battle. The Battle Men in bronze armor showed up in Japan and Canada with odd boats one day. They offered a great reward in treasure to anyone who would take their offer of a duel to the death in their city state. Three men from each nation accepted and would soon prove themselves once more by spilling another opponent's blood. Sparta, Greece, 12:00 PM A Japanese man was writing in a book before glancing up and seeing that his competition had arrived. Miyamoto Musashi put the book in his silk kimono before drawing his katana and jutte with his wakizashi sheathed on his hip and his bokken on his back. The duelists accompanying him drew a katana and wakizashi and dual bokkens respectively. The three men calmly stood and waited for the enemy's response. A Native man fastened his ivory helmet and patted his chestplate before yanking his harpoon back out of the dirt he had stuck it in. The Inuit Raider held the weapon with one hand and pulled out a war club with the other with his ulu sheathed on his hip and his cable-backed bow on his back. The warriors accompanying him held a war club and ulu and cable-backed bow respectively. The three men let out a war cry but didn't move. King Leonidas watched from a tall building before giving the order to begin. "Πάλη!" (Fight!) The Inuit pulled out a bearclaw arrow and fired it at Miyamoto's men but the shot missed and the dual sword wielder charged. He barely got within range to throw his wakizashi as three arrows hit his torso. A final one hit his neck but his thrown sword negated the ranged threat as the steel blade cut through the antler bow. The Raider threw his harpoon at the bokken wielder and impaled him through the heart. Musashi turned around and mooned his foes who were consumed with rage and charged at him. As they yelled, he simply sheathed his other weapons and drew his bokken in one swift motion that smashed the dual short range weapon wielder's skull open. His comrades stared in shock and the remaining warrior cautiously circled with his harpoon. Miyamoto dropped the big stick and switched it for his original weapons. The Inuit saw an opportunity but he didn't expect the man to not only dodge the stab but also slash through the wooden handle of his spear with the katana. He was then smacked in the throat with the jutte causing him to stumble backwards clutching his throat and looked up to see a small blade heading for his eye. The Raider watched his ally's death with a grimace before pulling out the ulu. Musashi left the jutte in the corpse and drew his wakizashi before smiling at his foe. "Nittunak." (Respect.) His foe grudgingly said about his fighting skills before yelling out another war cry. 「見事。」 (Impressive.) The duelist complimented his foe's skills as well before bracing himself for the final clash. The katana lashed out but only cut deeply into the ivory and leather armor before the war club swung in response. Miyamoto swiftly dodged the blow and stabbed forwards with his wakizashi but managed to get his sword stuck without hitting any vitals. The Inuit took advantage and forced him to let go of the weapon by swinging the club on his foe's arm, snapping it. Musashi cried out in pain before pacing backwards, holding his katana in front of him to discourage his opponent from going in for the kill. The Raider yanked the blade out of his chestplate before advancing with a fake swing. The katana lashed out again but hit nothing and his foe swung the ulu at his wrist. His luck ran out as the steel sword came back and sent the copper blade flying out of his hands. The Inuit couldn't react fast enough and got his leg slashed as well causing him to stumble backwards. Miyamoto saw his foe was struggling to stand up and attempted to decapitate him but the war club swung again. What happened next shocked both combatants as the hard stone head managed to break the tamahagane steel blade, leaving the duelist with half a blade. The warrior quickly attempted one last mighty swing to crush his opponent’s skull but he felt a sharp feeling in his throat and tasted blood. The Inuit Raider stared face-to-face with Miyamoto for several seconds before what was left of the katana was yanked out and he dropped the war club. Miyamoto Musashi watched his foe's body fall before sheathing his broken blade as the Spartans cheered at the outcome of the great duel. 「主もまた強者であった。」 (You were a worthy opponent.) Winner:Miyamoto Musashi Expert's Opinion Miyamoto Musashi had a better mid and special weapon along with having more experience and better tactics. The Inuit Raider's better short and long range weapons along with his armor and better physicality did enable him to keep up for a while however. In the end, Miyamoto was still the better fighter and once he got past the range disadvantage he could put his dual-wielding style to great use. The armor was also not that effective against steel blades. Category:Blog posts